


Interruptions

by hostclubmanager17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Boyfriends, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Mention of Sendai Frogs Team, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a little tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostclubmanager17/pseuds/hostclubmanager17
Summary: As soon as Kei wakes up that morning, he wants Tadashi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 717





	Interruptions

As soon as Kei wakes up that morning, he wants Tadashi.

His boyfriend is still asleep beside him, breathing evenly and deeply with his hair splayed out across his pillow. There is a thin line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth as he snores softly. As Kei watches, Tadashi gives a gentle snort in his sleep that makes his lips twitch and his nose wrinkle.

God, Kei wants to fuck him so badly.

He can’t read the time on the alarm clock without his glasses, but judging by the sunlight coming through the window shades it would be going off sooner rather than later. And sure enough, not ten seconds later an annoying beeping starts ringing through the room. Tadashi stirs in his sleep and rolls over with a groan, pulling the blankets with him. Kei’s eyes dip lower and he can’t help but be grateful that his eyesight isn’t so bad that he can’t appreciate the way Tadashi’s freckled back arches deliciously into the curve of his ass.

The alarm cuts out and Tadashi returns to lying on his back. While Kei momentarily mourns the loss of such a wonderful sight, he is quickly reimbursed with his boyfriend’s face and a smile on the side. The overwhelming sweetness of the moment is almost enough to push Kei’s horniness onto the back burner.

Almost.

Kei watches in real time as his boyfriend recognizes the desire written all over his face. Tadashi’s eyes darken in return and he offers the briefest flash of tongue to wet his lips before Kei is throwing the blankets off and crawling over to snatch up his mouth. They moan in unison and sink into the motion, making up for the loss of heat from the blankets with their own body heat, heads already turned at the perfect angles and hands moving to embrace each other. Kei's cock stirs against Tadashi's hip, but to his great disappointment Tadashi only indulges him for a few moments before breaking the kiss.

“We should start getting ready for work.”

Kei’s response is an eye roll and an over-exaggerated pout, neither of which work on his boyfriend of six years who just laughs and pushes him off. Kei doesn’t even bother trying to fight and flops onto his back, arms spread out across the span of the mattress. When Tadashi stands up and stretches Kei considers grabbing his glasses to at least enjoy the view, but he stops himself. Morning sex on a work day is an impossible time crunch and they both know it. If Kei wants to keep his suffering to a minimum he needs to pull himself together first.

Meanwhile, seemingly unaware of what he is doing to his poor boyfriend, Tadashi gently grasps Kei’s free hand and tugs on it playfully. “C’mon, Kei. Time to get up.”

“Tadashi,” Kei warns in return, “if you don’t leave and give me a moment to calm down, you had better be ready to be taken against the door, work or no work.” Kei glares a bit, both as an additional threat and an attempt to see Tadashi’s reaction. Which is, of course, to give Kei a smoldering look before moving out of range to gather the clothes he had laid out the night before and leaving the room.

Yeah… Kei is going to need at least a full  _ minute _ to properly seethe and curse against the impossibility of morning sex. Perhaps the only saving grace he could think of is that tonight is the start of a holiday weekend.

He can wait.

* * *

When Kei finally gets up, showers, gets dressed and wanders out to the kitchen Tadashi is standing by the stove, having nearly finishing making breakfast. He is also dressed for work, his lanyard and ID tucked into the pocket of his usual white button down shirt which are paired with black pants that just  _ cradle  _ his perfect tight round-

“Kei?”

It takes Kei a moment to tear his eyes off of Tadashi’s backside, and another to re-wet his mouth. Although it is  _ definitely _ not his fault considering the way Tadashi’s eyes rake up and down his own outfit before turning the stove off and strutting across the kitchen towards him. Slinging one arm up and around Kei’s neck, Tadashi tugs him down for another hungry kiss.

Kei is all too willing to fall in line, parting his lips in the wake of Tadashi’s questing tongue. He remembers back in high school, before his final growth spurt hit, when Tadashi only had to push up onto his tiptoes to meet Kei’s lips with his own. These days, if Tadashi wants a kiss on his own terms he either has to manhandle Kei down to his level or find something nearby to use as a stand in for a step stool. Kei will never admit aloud that he finds the whole situation cute, but he has a feeling Tadashi knows anyways.

Which might be why Tadashi decided to be as  _ anti-cute _ as  _ possible _ in that moment by slipping away for a second time that morning to finish attending breakfast. Kei watches his boyfriend go, lips still slightly parted and shiny with spit.

“You’re going to kill me before we even get out the front door.”

“What a tragedy,” Tadashi mourns. “Does that mean you won’t make it to the fun stuff tonight?”

Kei’s heart rate picks up again and he stalks towards his boyfriend, ready to trade a few back-and-forth quips until they start making out against the wall, only to be stopped with a piece of fried egg in his mouth. Tadashi beams up at him with the most unconvincing innocent face Kei has ever seen in his life.

“Good?”

He nods.

“Great! Breakfast is ready, then!”

Kei doesn’t grace him with a response, temporarily content with staring Tadashi down across the table as his boyfriend chats about a new television series Yachi suggested they watch. He looks far too self-satisfied for how horny Kei is and it makes Kei wonder if Tadashi planned this. Thinking back, Kei realizes they hadn’t had proper sex since Monday, a long dry spell for them ever since they moved in together. He narrows his eyes at Tadashi, who licks his lips in response.

Oh yeah, definitely planned.

Kei manages to get some form of revenge (not really) by cornering Tadashi right before they leave the apartment and stealing another kiss. Tadashi doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, moaning low and clear as Kei’s large hands squeeze his ass and cradle the back of his neck.  They both pant heavily when they part. Kei trails a few more sweet pecks across Tadashi’s cheek before breathing the words “I’ll think of you” directly into his ear. Thanks to the placement of his hands, Kei gets to feel the following shiver travel all the way down Tadashi’s spine.

But that doesn’t mean he is any match for his beloved, who immediately fires back with “If I didn’t have work, I’d be climbing you like a tree right now.” Then the little  _ minx _ has the audacity to give a little nip to Kei’s bottom lip before slipping out of his arms and out of the apartment.

Kei makes a silent plea to the universe to let the day pass quickly.

* * *

From there, what followed was possibly the longest Friday of Tsukishima Kei’s entire life. And he would never admit it unless under pain of death, but he almost completely forgot he had volleyball practice that afternoon. If it weren’t for Tadashi, the angel he was, texting Kei a reminder in the form of saying he’d be waiting for Kei after volleyball-

On second thought, Tadashi was an actual devil.

Kei’s team didn’t seem to mind his pent up aggression, though. Koganegawa in particular gave Kei plenty of praise for his “beast-like” attacks. Kyoutani asked what sort of bug had crawled up Kei's ass to join his usual stick. One of his newer teammates asked if he had been kicked to the couch, only for Kei to spike a ball directly between his feet to shut him up. Similarly, Kei doesn't grace anyone with a verbal answer, just glaring at anyone who got too nosey as he did his best to throw himself into practice without revealing exactly _why_ he was acting all pent up. Not that it stopped him from showering, dressing, and leaving within ten minutes after the coach let them go.

Kei arrives at his and Tadashi’s apartment in record time, fully intending to dump his stuff at the door and hunt his devilish boyfriend down without mercy. Such a declaration might seem overkill, but despite their apartment's size when Tadashi is in a playful mood he likes to make Kei work for his company. Kei once spent ten minutes searching high and low only to discover Tadashi had managed to hide himself behind a pile of winter sweaters in their closet.

So it’s a bit of a surprise when Tadashi appears in the hallway while Kei is still taking his shoes off. Kei nearly falls over as he looks his naked boyfriend up and down.

No lingerie, no silky see-through robe, just  _ bare tan freckled skin. _

Tadashi doesn’t even get the chance to offer a witty comment before Kei is on him. His hands are everywhere, both trying to touch every inch of Tadashi’s skin he could and also trying to rid himself of his clothes.

Tadashi whines against Kei’s mouth, “You… are far too dressed… for the occasion.”

“Shut up, Tadashi~”

Tadashi moans like Kei knew he would. When they have the time and Kei has the patience, he enjoys spending  _ hours _ pulling Tadashi apart before putting him back together. And they both love days like that. But Kei also knows that Tadashi’s favorite speed is when Kei breaks down and  _ ravishes _ him like it’s their last day on Earth. Normally he didn’t work so hard to bring Kei up to that point, but if that’s what Tadashi is aiming for today then Kei is not about to deny him.

They fall back against the wall, Kei’s fingers raking through Tadashi’s hair to force his head back. Tadashi responds in kind, sliding his own hands up Kei’s cheeks, like he's experiencing a tender moment as opposed to swallowing Kei’s tongue. Contrasting directly with the sweetness on his hands is the way Tadashi left leg is currently dragging itself up, up, up until his knee is pressing insistently against Kei’s hip.

“Kei, c’mon. Take me to bed.”

“Gladly,” Kei answers. In one fluid move he drops his coat onto the floor and scoops his boyfriend up into his arms. Strength training: One of the many perks of being a professional volleyball player. Tadashi gives an appreciative noise, splaying his hands across Kei’s chest as he ducks down to start marking Kei’s neck all to hell.  Kei marches them straight to the bedroom, not bothering to shove Tadashi against the door (yet) but instead taking a seat on the bed. Tadashi pulls back with a smirk and a knowing look.

“Were you hoping I’d ride you tonight?”

“Later,” Kei promises, pulling his shirt off with a flourish. “For now, I’m just enjoying the view.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With that, Kei shifts further back on the bed and turns, falling back against the pillows with Tadashi hovering over him like a wet dream. He’s reminded of how Tadashi looks when he  _ does _ ride Kei’s cock, hands in his hair and mouth, moaning without shame. Kei feels himself swell at the sight, and judging by the way Tadashi rolls his hips with a punched out groan, he can feel it too.

Kei guides Tadashi down in order to reach his mouth, slowly dragging his hands over the sides of his ribs and waist as their lips slide together. Tadashi does his own exploring, palms curving over Kei’s shoulders and down his pecs and abs. Kei waits until Tadashi manages to unbutton his jeans before rolling them over, drawing out a pleased moan from his boyfriend even as he tugs at Kei’s zipper. He doesn’t get much further than brushing his fingers against the front of Kei’s briefs before his hands are being pulled away.

“Hey!”

“Something you want, Ta-da-shi~?”

Tadashi squirms in Kei’s hold. “Kei, take them off! I wanna see you!” He pleads as Kei ducks down to suck on his neck. “I need you!”

Kei pulls back, faking a confused expression. “But you can see me?”

“ _ Kei... _ ”

“Tadashi…”

At the tease, Tadashi unleashes his first pout of the night, nose scrunching up adorably. “You’re gonna make me say it? Fine. I want your dick in my ass.” He lets out a gasp as Kei tightens his grip on Tadashi’s wrists. “Please.”

That is  _ exactly _ what Kei wanted to hear. Tadashi’s breath hitches again at the look on Kei’s face, his pulse quickening beneath Kei’s hands. Wetting his lips, Kei leans closer to Tadashi’s face, another bantering remark on his tongue when something suddenly vibrates right next to his dick. Moaning, Kei’s forehead falls into the crook of Tadashi’s neck.

“K-Kei?”

Releasing Tadashi’s wrists, Kei struggles to pull the phone out of his pocket, panting heavily when the sensations finally stop. A quiet ringtone purrs from the device now in his hand, just as annoying as the person trying to call. Kei turns the phone to glare at Kuroo’s name on screen.  _ What the fuck does he want? _

“Oh, Kei, please don’t-”

“I’m not.”

And with that, Kei declines the call and sets his phone face down on the bedside table. Tadashi’s phone is charging on the other side of the table and in the center… are two tubes of lube. One half empty and the other brand new. Tadashi must’ve pulled those out earlier. Plucking the open bottle off the table top, Kei inspects it until he feels a tug on his right arm. Tadashi is watching him with hungry eyes, waiting for Kei to make the next move.

He looks surprised when Kei sets the bottle back down and shifts further down the bed.

“Kei?”

He grabs Tadashi by the back of his knees and pushes his legs up.

“Kei!”

Tadashi screams and grabs two handfuls of blond hair as Kei starts licking over his hole. Kei tightens his grip to counter any future squirming and proceeds with taking Tadashi apart with his mouth. He gently traces the rim with the tip of his tongue before wiggling it in. Tadashi’s entrance is soft and pliant beneath him. Minx must've stretched himself while in the shower.  Above him Tadashi moans with wild abandon, his grip on Kei’s hair tightening whenever something feels especially good. Kei moans in response and presses his face a little further in between Tadashi’s cheeks, removing his tongue to suck around the rim.

He pulls back and wipes his mouth free of excess spit. He opens his mouth to speak when he hears his cell phone ring again. Tadashi’s head turns on the pillow, and Kei sees him eye the phone with disappointment.  Not liking that look on Tadashi’s face, especially when they were busy with something so enjoyable, Kei gives a quick order of “Get the lube” before dropping Tadashi’s legs in favor of spreading his ass cheeks further apart and diving back in with fervor. Tadashi screeches and crosses his legs over Kei’s upper back. As an afterthought, he flings his right hand out and smacks at the bedside table a few times, nearly knocking the ringing phone off before grabbing the lube. Kei hums and twists his tongue deeper as a reward, earning himself another scream. He feels the bottle come to rest against his left arm and Kei’s honestly not sure if Tadashi meant to let it go or not.

Kei gives Tadashi’s rim a parting kiss before pulling back. Tadashi is already panting heavily, his cock thick and drooling just below his navel, and Kei has to physically restrain himself from just diving back in until Tadashi comes all over himself. He’s been waiting for this all day; he was going to enjoy this.  Tadashi is barely given another moment to catch his breath before Kei is punching it out of him again with two fingers curved straight into his prostate.

“Haa _ aaaa! _ ”

“You like that?”

“Yeah!  _ Yeah… oh… Kei! More! _ ”

Kei curls and spreads and adds more fingers in time with his boyfriend’s writhing, every so often ducking his head to slip his tongue back in alongside. Before long he has four fingers toying with Tadashi’s prostate while he trails little kitten licks around the rim, and for a moment Kei considers letting Tadashi come like this. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“Uh  _ haa! _ Kei!”

He looks up to Tadashi’s red, teary face. Sweat beads at his hairline and down his bare chest. As he watches, Tadashi’s cock twitches and dribbles more pre-come into the small pool on his stomach. In short, Kei’s boyfriend looks entirely messed up and Kei is more than ready to fuck him properly.

“Kei, please! Don’t wanna cum- ah! I want-  _ Aaaahhhhahahahaaa! _ ”

Well, how could Kei argue with such a pretty request?

Easing his fingers out one at a time, Kei smooths his left hand over Tadashi’s quaking thigh to help bring him back down. Tadashi’s head falls to the side as he catches his breath, unable to do more than watch through hazy eyes as Kei scrambles out of his pants and underwear. His dark blond pubic hair is a mess of pre and sweat and Tadashi lets out a little moan at the sight.

Snatching up the lube, Kei slicks his cock up and crawls back over his boyfriend. For the first time since they started, Tadashi is completely silent. He watches with an expectant smile on his face as Kei lines himself up with Tadashi’s twitching hole, kissing the entrance with his tip. The two shudder at the fleeting, intimate touch. Kei is about to slide in when another, much louder ringtone cuts them short once again.

Tadashi mumbles a few curses as he twists around to grab his own cell phone. Kei leans over and rests his forehead against Tadashi’s, sneering at the screen.

“Ugh, how did  _ he _ even get your number?”

Not waiting for an answer, he plucks the phone from Tadashi’s hand and tosses it onto his pile of clothes next to the bed.

“Wait. Kei, if he’s still calling it might be important.”

“It’s not. I promise. Kuroo calls once and leaves a voicemail if it is. This is just him being an ass and trying to bother me.”

Tadashi snorts in laughter as Kei rolls them back into position. “Is that your head, your personality, or your dick talking?”

“All three at once.”

Tadashi lets out another laugh and pulls Kei close by the shoulders, arching up with a long moan as Kei finally sinks inside. Kei closes his eyes at the tight, wet feeling surrounding his cock and is, for once in his life, glad that Tadashi didn’t insist on giving him a blowjob beforehand. If he had, Kei wouldn’t have lasted one minute, ending their fun before it had a chance to start.

Flexing his fingers in an attempt to distract himself from the feeling, Kei listens as Tadashi pants beneath him. His inner walls flutter and squeeze around Kei’s shaft, and intimate massage. Kei looks up at the bare wall above their bed and thinks, _totally worth the wait._

A light kick on his butt startles Kei enough to look down. Tadashi is pouting up at him from the pillow, cheeks flushed with reds and pinks.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks, shimmying his hips.

_ Nothing, _ Kei decides, and he starts thrusting slowly.

“ _ Oh… _ ” Tadashi moans and tosses his head to the side. Kei can feel Tadashi’s thighs quaking beside his knees. He would be lying if he said Tadashi’s reactions weren't an ego-boost. Smiling down at his boyfriend, Kei picks up the speed and adjusts his angle, trying to remember where-

“Ah! There!” Tadashi’s hands clutch hard at Kei’s shoulders, nails digging in. Kei’s smile twists in satisfaction as he starts to pound at his prostate even harder. Tadashi keens, unknowingly clawing at Kei’s back every time he makes a particularly good thrust.

Kei’s phone rings.

Kei’s eyes briefly cut to his left before he ducks down for a brief kiss. Brief because he pulls back in order to watch Tadashi’s face while he rolls his right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Predictably, Tadashi whines and shies away for a moment before pressing into the feeling. Kei gives the darker skin a quick bite, soothing it with his tongue as Tadashi calls out his name.

“You make the prettiest sounds, Tadashi.”

“Hngh… Kei! Kei  _ yes! _ Yes yes yes!”

Kei’s phone rings again.

He glares at it a little longer this time while kissing all over Tadashi’s throat. The ringing made Tadashi quiet down and Kei was not having it. Tracing his tongue up to Tadashi’s ear, he sucks hard on the skin beneath the earlobe right as he stops thrusting and just  _ grinds _ against Tadashi’s prostate.

Tadashi  _ cries _ , legs squeezing around Kei’s waist as his phone rings  _ again. _

Kei groans in exasperation but does his best to ignore it and devote his full attention to driving Tadashi insane. Resting his weight on his right elbow, Kei’s left hand grabs Tadashi by the waist and lifts him a little higher. Tadashi promptly squeals, rocking his hips in time with the thrusts. His fingers curl into Kei’s hair again, holding his head down against Tadashi’s throat to silently beg for more marks and Kei is happy to oblige.

He starts to feel a familiar tightening in his groin when his phone rings  _ again _ . Kei grinds his teeth as the rhythm falters and the edge is lost. Tadashi whines again, but this time it’s obviously not from pleasure. His hands drop to cover his face and he almost sounds like he’s about to cry.

“Why can’t he just leave you alone?”

“I’m sorry,” Kei grunts in response, trying to build them back up once again. “I swear I’m going to murder him as soon as I make you cum so hard you see stars.”

Tadashi’s hands fall to the side, his moan pitching higher as Kei starts to stroke his dick in time with Kei’s thrusts. Tadashi twists his head to the side and circles his hips, letting Kei know he was doing something very right. He was so close… they were both so close-

Kei’s phone rings.

Kei is about ready to toss his phone across the room (hopefully landing in the laundry basket) but Tadashi beats him to it. Kei watches as Tadashi’s hand whips out and snatches the phone off the table. But instead of tossing it, Tadashi accepts the call and yells directly into the speaker:

“Kuroo! Stop! Fucking! Calling!”

Kei freezes, staring down at Tadashi in shock. His boyfriend is propped up on his elbow and he still has Kei’s dick up his ass, but that doesn’t seem to bother him as much as whatever Kuroo is saying on the other end of the line.

“Don’t you “Freckles-kun” me! I don’t care  _ why _ you’re trying to bother Kei right now, but in case you couldn’t tell by the missed calls, he’s too busy fucking me into the mattress to talk right now! He’ll call you back when we’re done, got it? Now shut up!”

And with that, Tadashi hangs up in the middle of Kuroo’s response and drops Kei’s phone unceremoniously onto the pile of discarded clothes next to the bed. Kei is still staring at Tadashi as his boyfriend’s angry expression fades into embarrassment.

“Gomen Tsukki.”

Kei lunges, grabbing Tadashi by the knees once again to spread his legs wide so Kei can drill into him even harder than before. The bed frame knocks against the wall in time with Tadashi’s screams, making the bedside table shake and probably annoying the hell out of their neighbors. That is, assuming they hadn’t already. Not that Kei cares in the least. He lifts Tadashi’s right leg over his shoulder, mercilessly carving his cock deeper into his boyfriend.

“That was so  _ hot _ Tadashi.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ke-Kei!” Tadashi waves a hand through the air until he has a grip on Kei’s arm, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Kei doesn’t let up, gasping for air at the way Tadashi squeezes around his cock.

“Fuck… you’re always hot when you’re frustrated… but you told him off because you wanted me to fuck you so badly. God, you’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

Tadashi doesn’t, or perhaps can’t, respond. Kei is only able to wrap his hand around Tadashi’s cock and pump once before Tadashi digs his fingers into Kei’s shoulders and arches his back with a final scream, cumming all over his chest and Kei’s fingers. Kei follows after three more thrusts, both hands moving to hold Tadashi’s ass tight against his hips as he paints his insides white.

It takes some time before Kei is ready to move, gently easing himself out of Tadashi and unwinding his legs so Kei can flop over onto his side of the bed. Tadashi groans as he stretches out his legs, panting into the cooling air. Once Kei is feeling a little more human he languidly pulls Tadashi closer.

They both sigh and Tadashi nuzzles his damp forehead into Kei’s equally sweaty neck, mumbling,  “Ugh… I needed that.”

“I could tell.”

A smack on the chest is Kei’s reward, but that doesn’t stop him from rolling onto his side for post-coital kisses. Tadashi responds with a few lazy pecks before parting his lips to draw Kei in for more. He answers, entwining their tongues once more with a groan. Then he feels Tadashi’s right leg drag itself over his hips and Kei has to pull away.

“Tadashi…” Kei warns, well aware that they were now replaying the scene from that morning, only in reverse. Tadashi pouts, but nods in agreement.

“Yeah, you might have a point. I couldn’t feel my arms  _ or _ legs after I came.”

“Don’t comment on my sex skills either.”

“God, you’re so horny today.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Guilty.”

Kei hums and kisses Tadashi some more, ignoring the sticky feeling of Tadashi’s cum still on his hand and now being smeared across his stomach. They need to take a shower and clean up at some point and they still need to figure out something to eat for dinner.

_ And _ , an unhelpful voice reminds him,  _ You should probably call Kuroo so he won’t call you again on his own. _

Kei hates that voice.

Tadashi eventually pulls back with a sigh and stands up, a shiver creeping up his spine as Kei watches his own cum trickle down his boyfriend’s thigh. Ugh… he really is horny.  He does his best to keep his voice even as he prompts, “Shower?”

“Mhm.”

“You should get started. I’ll join you after I take care of Kuroo.”

“What was that, Kei?”

The teasing, playful tone in Tadashi’s voice makes Kei freeze in place, hand already reaching halfway down the side of the bed for his pile of clothes. He flicks his gaze up towards his boyfriend.

“Didn’t you tell him…”

“I told him you’d call when we were  _ done. _ ” Tadashi smirks and walks backwards towards the open doorway, watching Kei with dark eyes. His back bumps against the door and Kei suddenly remembers how he wanted to fuck Tadashi against it earlier. Recognizing the look on his face, Tadashi crooks a beckoning finger.

“Tadashi…”

“Come take a  _ shower _ with me, Kei~”

“I thought we were going to wait on round two?”

Tadashi shrugs and turns around, offering Kei another look at his mess still dribbling down the backs of Tadashi's thighs. “What can I say? I like to live dangerously. Now, are you coming or-”

Tadashi doesn’t finish his statement, too busy giggling as he runs into the hallway, Kei on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... this is my first time writing smut. Thought I'd branch out a little. Let me know if you like it.


End file.
